


Laugh and Love

by grantaire_the_cynic



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 08:25:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3522287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grantaire_the_cynic/pseuds/grantaire_the_cynic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <a href="http://switchtaire.tumblr.com/post/86051879080">switchtaire</a>
</p><p> "Enjolras and Grantaire doing the frick frack and Enjolras turns his head to avoid getting a crick in his neck as Grantaire fucks him, and his hair smacks Grantaire in the face which makes him laugh a little, and Enjolras starts laughing as well because he can feel Grantaire’s hands flexing and tightening and loosening on his hips as he laughs and it tickles a little and before long they’re both laughing hysterically and are trying to keep going but it’s difficult when you’re trying to catch your breath and in the end they don’t come or anything but they lie down on the bed, Grantaire still buried in Enjolras, as they try to calm down a little and get back to it (it doesn’t take them long to start again but they both giggle the whole way through)"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laugh and Love

Enjolras groaned, arching his back. He wrapped his arms around Grantaire’s neck, urging him on.

"Come on, I’m not going to break." he panted.

Grantaire sped up, gripping his hips tightly. “Someone’s feisty tonight!” he groaned, dropping his head to mouth at Enjolras’ neck.

Enjolras pulled Grantaire into a kiss, moaning lowly. He urged Grantaire to go faster. He arched his back as Grantaire thrust deeper, turning his head to the side.

Enjolras’ hair brushed Grantaire in the face. It tickled his nose and he laughed softly. Enjolras tried to suppress a laugh, but Grantaire’s fingers were flexing as he laughed and tickling his hips. He couldn’t hold it in any longer and started laughing and squirming under Grantaire. 

Grantaire looked down, amused. “What’s so funny?”

"You’re tickling me!" he squeaked. Grantaire grinned, flexing his fingers again. Enjolras squirmed under him, batting at Grantaire’s chest.

"Stop! Stop it!" he pleaded, laughing harder, tears threatening to fall.

Grantaire couldn’t stop laughing, but he gave Enjolras a reprieve after a few seconds. He collapsed on top of Enjolras without pulling out, still laughing.

"Well, this is a sexual first." Grantaire laughed into Enjolras’ neck.

"What, never tickled someone? Or first time you’ve been so distracted you couldn’t finish?"

"Yes. Both."

They both started laughing again, Grantaire pressed against Enjolras. Neither could stop laughing, but the friction caused Enjolras to moan softly as he laughed. 

It took several minutes for them to calm down and stop laughing. 

"We haven’t stopped, technically." Grantaire said. "We could still finish if you’re up for that."

"Is that code? And yes, I am... _up,_... for it.” He chuckled. Grantaire grinned and pushed himself up, resuming his previous rhythm. 

 

Later, when they had finished and cleaned up, Grantaire was running his hand through Enjolras’ hair.

"Are you really that ticklish?" Grantaire asked.

Enjolras looked up. “I’ll never tell.”

"You totally are." Grantaire grinned. "I’m going to remember that."

"Bastard." Enjolras mumbled. Sleep was winning out over banter. It could wait until morning. He planned on finding out exactly how ticklish Grantaire was.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it :)


End file.
